Covalent Bonds
by Lady Tzahra
Summary: Sync returns to his and Asch's room after guarding the Fon Master... AschxSync, yaoi, PWP, lemon, part three of three oneshots. SPOILERS for before you fight Sync at the core


**The third and final installment in my bond-story-things.**

Just as a heads up, this is admittedly the worst of the lot, sorry about that, I wrote it late at night while nodding off at my desk; I just wanted to get the thing finished 

**Disclaimer: Let's put it this way, if I DID own Tales of the Abyss, which I don't, stuff like this would be the main focus of the game.**

Fic time!

* * *

It was late at night. Asch had been lying on his back in his top bunk, half asleep, listening to the dull throb of the engines of the land ship as they pushed the ship toward the destination. According to Largo they would be there tomorrow morning. Suddenly the door to his cabin creaked open and he opened one bleary eye. The quickly focussing outline of Sync was visible in the doorway, shutting the door and taking off his mask and then beginning to undo his coat, his hands fumbling distractedly. "Where were you?" Asch asked him. Sync looked up, seeming surprised that he was not alone.

"Guarding the Fon Master," he replied shortly. Asch didn't comment on his answer and groaned as he sat up. He had fallen asleep in his uniform, which was far from a warm pair of fuzzy pajamas, so he climbed down from his bunk and began to take it off, noticing the red marks in his skin made by the patterns in the fabric. He turned around, facing Sync, who was also shirtless, facing the other direction.

"Sync." He turned around to face Asch, though his eyes held the same distraction as his gestures.

"What?" He asked, a sharp tone to his voice.

"You're distracted," was Asch's reply.

"...Okay." Sync said, turning around again. "I'm tired, I-" Suddenly he felt Asch's warm hands on his shoulders, then his arms wrapped around him and he bent down so he could speak directly into his ear. He shivered as he felt Asch breathe softly against his ears and neck. Sync felt a now familiar blush creep into his cheeks.

"You smell like sex," Asch said softly. Sync's eyes widened in shock at the same time as a soft groan escaped his lips. If Asch knew, what would he think? Doing anything sexual with your replica, even if it wasn't anything too intense... Isn't it, weird? Unnatural? Gross?! "What have you been doing?" Sync groaned softly again as Asch pressed his chest flush up against his back, holding onto him more tightly.

"Asch, don't..." Sync's breathing was becoming heavy as Asch's hands roamed all over his chest and he had to bite down on his lower lip to stop from making a noise as the warm hands found his nipples.

"What have you been doing?" Asch repeated, a little more quietly before placing soft kisses on the sensitive skin behind Sync's ears.

"A-Asch, I- ah, don't-" Sync's mind, already trying to piece one thing together was now fogged with desire. He loved Asch's touches, he had since... But his head was in no mood for any more stimulation today, the one on his shoulders, anyway. "I can't..."

"You can't tell me?" Asch hissed into his ear. "I'll find out what happened eventually, even if you don't tell me." Sync closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to explain anything before it was absolutely necessary. "You said you were with the Fon Master," Asch said pointedly. "Did something happen?" Sync's breath caught in his throat and he looked down, blushing angrily. He wriggled free from Asch's grip and turned around to face him, a defiant look on his face.

"So what?! Going to report me to Van and get me in trouble?" Sync challenged.

"Are you stupid?" Asch asked in the same sort of tone he used with his replica. "You know that I don't tell Van anything I hear about what you, me and the others are doing. You think I'm gonna run like his little tattle-tail and go tell on them?" Sync's blush paled a little and he looked away from Asch.

"I guess, I-" Asch cut him off by tackling him backwards onto his bed, pinning him down.

"I don't care," he said, before kissing him deeply. Sync was startled, though not surprised, but his force and kissed Asch back, groaning into it's hot desperation. Sync spread his legs and wrapped them around Asch's waist, pulling his hips down to grind against his own. He could feel Asch harden against him as he ran his fingers through his hair, gasping into their kiss. Asch groaned and hurriedly started undoing Sync's pants, his lips never leaving his as he pushed them down and Sync kicked them off, helping Asch take off his own. Sync let go of their kiss as he cried out at the raw contact, his hips thrusting up against Asch's of their own accord. Asch then began to kiss down under Sync's chin, his ears and neck as he shoved two fingers into his entrance. Sync bit down on his lower lip and shut his eyes tightly, trying not to make a noise. But as Asch pressed his finger against a certain spot he moaned hard and threw his head back, breathing hard. Asch smiled against Sync's neck and rubbed his finger against that one spot, kissing and biting his neck. Sync dug his fingernails into Asch's shoulders, writhing underneath him. When Asch decided Sync was prepared enough he removed his fingers to a disappointed groan from Sync. He sat up and reached under the bed for a small bottle and was about to squeeze some of the liquid inside it onto his hand, but Sync sat up, took the bottle from him, coated his own hand with the stuff and began to rub his hand up and down Asch's hard-on. Asch groaned, and even though he was enjoying the sensation he took Sync's hand away and pushed him back down onto the bed, positioning himself between his legs. "Ready?" He asked breathlessly.

"Y-yes," Sync replied, trying not to sound apprehensive; he remembered how much this hurt. Asch lay back down on top of Sync again, kissed him a few times on the neck and then thrust smoothly into him. Sync cried out, breathing hard into the pain. It hurt, but Asch swallowed his soft cries in a deep kiss and he quieted slightly as he got used to the feeling. Sync pulled away from Asch to say, "keep going." Asch moaned as he pulled out of Sync and then thrust back into him again, the hot tightness around him felt absolutely amazing. Sync groaned and pushed his hips back up against Asch's as he thrust in harder and Sync wrapped his legs around Asch again, pulling him deeper inside him. Asch's next drive into Sync hit his sweet spot and he screamed, tightening around him. Asch groaned hard and kissed Sync deeply, taking hold of his wet arousal and pumping it furiously. Sync called out over and over into the kiss, so unbelievably close...

Sync let go of their kiss and threw his head back in a hard groan of ecstasy as he came, spilling his seed all over their chests. He pulled in tightly around Asch and he moaned hard as he came too, filling Sync with his essence. He collapsed on top of Sync, both of them breathing hard, covered in sweat and cum. They lay there like that for a few seconds, relishing in the aftermath of their orgasms. It had all been so fast, so rushed, but so good. Asch pulled out of Sync, who was now looking completely spent and kissed him on the forehead. The last thing Sync remembered before he fell asleep was Asch covering his still naked body with a blanket.

* * *

Gah, that sucked, sorry 

**I eat up reviews like Fomicry eats up Seventh Fonons, GIVE ME MORE!**


End file.
